leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Future's Market/@comment-24971427-20181001033849
Using this rune can be difficult. To use it efficiently, there are a couple things you need to understand. First of all, is how to use this rune to your advantage. What's the loan for? Well, since 2 minutes into the game, you'll already have 150 gold at your disposal. That's 1 minion wave more than your opponent. Every 10 minutes, this advantage increases by 50 gold. At 10 minutes, it's 200. At 20, it's 250. At 30, it's 300 gold. That's equivalent to a free kill! So with this extra gold in mind, what do you do with it? Buy a cloth armor? No! You get your item power spikes. If you've been winning your lane, you are very likely to reach your power spikes first and have no trouble 1 v 1ning them. If you're equal to your opponent, you have access to 200 gold that they don't have. Don't waste it on basic items and use it to get something like an early phage, a lost chapter, a bami's cinder. Or maybe even as extra gold to finishing an item. That's how you use the extra money. Second, managing debt. Obviously the 50 gold debt is harsh, the secret to using it efficiently is to not go over your debt limit. Each time you go into debt buying an item, the gold you lost accumulates. If it's more than your debt limit, you've lost the advantage. So since the start of the game, you have a 150 gold debt limit. Meaning you can go into debt at least 3 times. Every 10 minutes that passes means you can go into debt once more. That's the rule. If you go over that, you know what happens then. And finally, stacking advantage. Obviously, if it's 30 minutes and you went into debt 6 times, the gold you lost is 300 and the debt limit itself is 300. You've lost nothing and gained nothing. The less you use this rune, the more value you get. Doesn't mean you just shouldn't use this rune in the first place though! Just use it sparingly for very important items, like that Redemption to win a team fight, or an early IE to duel the enemy adc or Mobility Boots to roam the map. At 32 minutes of the game, if you've only used this rune once, congrats, you had a total of 250 extra gold that no one else had. And there ya go. You've used this rune efficiently. Even if you used this rune 5 times at 32 minutes, you are still 50 gold ahead. And now for some final words. Now, this rune, obviously ain't that strong. It's not a keystone rune, but as a low tier rune, it's pretty good. Magical Footwear gives you free boots worth 300 gold without counting the movement speed, and Future's Market at 32 minutes gives 250. Obviously, Footwear is better. But if you don't want that 10 minute restriction and you want the freedom of going into debt with whatever item you want, Future's Market, has got your back with that extra 250 gold. Enjoy. EDIT: Oh, Stopwatch has the same value. Still, I guess compared to those other runes, you trade 20 minutes for flexibility with this rune. I mean, you can still use Future's Market before the 32 minute mark, it just won't be as strong. Whatever, as long as you're using it for those important item power spikes, you're using Future's Market right. Congrats for reading this so far, and enjoy the game.